Evil difficulty
At the bottom of the rebirth screen, there is a choice of Normal, 'Evil difficulty '''or Sadistic. In Evil difficulty, various features level slower and it is more difficult to climb bosses. In return, new features are unlocked, which can allow more and faster progress. Unlocking requirements Evil difficulty is unlocked upon satisfying all of the following requirements: * Reach Boss 301 aka beat boss 300 * Attack Boost for Rich Jerks (EXP) * ITOPOD stat bonus (PP) ≥ 1M % (1e6 %) ** For example, 100,000% rich jerks (299,700 EXP), 500% rich perks (40 PP), and the Newbie Stat Perk (1 PP) is sufficient. * The Beast v4 beaten Once unlocked, there is a choice of rebirthing into normal or evil difficulty. A rebirth that changes the difficulty is similar to starting a challenge - number and all last rebirth number factors are reset to 1, and banked levels are lost. Recommended stats * All normal challenges (except 24 hour challenges) completed. * All drops from normal zones and titans (except possibly Bar bars from Chocolate World) maxed. * Be able to manual Evilverse: power / toughness ≥ 10T / 6T (1e13 / 6e12). ** This is only for the gold drop: Evilverse gold drop is approximately 100 times that from the Beast. This will allow activating Gold Diggers at a higher level. * Base EM power * cap ≥ 40T (4e13). ** For example, using a 1.6: 40k: 1 ratio, a pow/cap/bars of 40k / 1B / 25k is sufficient. This amount of EM would cost a total of 48M exp. * Gold Diggers: total digger levels bonus ≥ 130%, or equivalently (assuming No TM Challenge 1 completed), total digger levels ≥ 500. * NGUs: be able to speed-cap the first 6 normal energy NGUs and the first 3 normal magic NGUs. * Perks: All of first 3 rows (except Rich Perks 1, 5 o'clock shadow, and Bonus Boss EXP), as well as First Harvest, Fibonacci 1, Adv Training banks 1-3 and Temp Beard banks 1-3 completed. * Quirks: All of Baby's First quirks, gold quirk and The Beast's Seed completed. Differences Fight boss and number * Fight boss attack defense divided by 1 nonillion (1e30). * Rebirth number bonus is based on 1.5^beaten instead of 2^beaten. Drop chance Only cube root of drop chance applies for zones and titans unlocked in evil difficulty. Be aware that the game internally uses 0-1 based probability, so the formula in percents is: : \sqrt3{\dfrac{dropchance}{100}} \times 100\% Adventure * ITOPOD base pp progress is (700 + floor) instead of (200 + floor). * Zones from Evilverse onwards are unlockable by beating their corresponding boss in evil. * Evil perks and quirks become available for purchase. Some evil perks and quirks remain active in normal difficulty, while others are only active in evil. Features level slower Augmentations, Time Machine, and Blood Magic have a uniform slowdown: For Wandoos, in addition to a slowdown, the gap between Operating Systems is 1M (1e6) instead of 1000. Evil NGUs unlocked In evil difficulty, there is a choice between levelling normal NGUs or levelling evil NGUs. Energy / Magic can only be allocated to normal or evil NGUs, not both simultaneously. Both the effects and gaining levels in evil NGUs aren't available in normal difficulty. The Quirk ''The Beast NGU Perk Ever grants 1 normal NGU level for every level gained in the corresponding evil NGU. In addition to being slower, evil NGUs have smaller bonuses and harsher diminishing returns. But they are another multiplicative bonus. Evil NGUs have different speed-ratios: each NGU is 10 times slower than the previous, except that NGU Augments, NGU Wandoos, and NGU Respawn have the same speed. Both evil NGU Augments and evil NGU Yggdrasil are 1 billion (1e9) times slower than their normal counterpart. Category:Game Feature